Deathstroke (DC Animated Film Universe)
Deathstroke is the main antagonist of Son of Batman and the secondary main antagonist of Teen Titans: The Judas Contract. He is a former member of the League of Assassins turned supervillain and mercenary. He was voiced by Thomas Gibson in Son of Batman and the late Miguel Ferrer in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract who also voiced Shan-Yu in Mulan and Big Boss in Rio 2. Biography ''Son of Batman'' Slade Wilson was Ra's Al Ghul's right-hand man future successor but his actions deemed him unworthy and he was banished. The title of successor was passed onto Ra's Al Ghul's grandson, Damian Wayne. Feeling denied of his right, he named himself "Deathstroke" he staged a coup d'état on the league. He fought with his former master and defeated him. As he was about to finish him off, Damian protected his grandfather and stabbed Deathstroke's right eye. He was rescued by another of Ra's Al Ghul's former henchmen, Ubu. After escaping from Ubu, Deathstroke went to Dr. Kirk Langstrom to work on a project initiated by Ra's to use Langstrom's Man-Bat gene splicing formulas on members of the League. He kidnaps Langstrom's family and Talia Al Ghul as insurance. After Langstrom's daughter gave Damian a message that showed Deathstroke kidnapping Talia and tells Damian to come to his fortress or he will kill her. After Damian came, he confronted Deathstroke. He was about to kill Damian but Talia interfered by shielding her son and taking the shot herself. Deathstroke chased Damian but Batman arrived and the two fought briefly. Batman defeated him and he fled. Damian going by the name "Robin" fought Deathstroke again and Deathstroke was defeated. His fortress sank to the bottom of the ocean with Deathstroke in it, leaving his fate unknown. ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' It is revealed that he survived his encounter with Robin and used the Lazarus Pit to heal himself. He upgrades his armor and takes on the contract with the H.I.V.E. to capture the Teen Titans but to also get revenge on Damian for their last encounter. He discovered a young girl named Terra who was accused of being a witch and before the town could kill her, Deathstroke interfered and saved her. He got her to join him and uses her as a double agent for the Titans and himself (whom she also has romantic feelings for). When Robin becomes suspicious of Terra, he follows her but ends up being captured by her and Deathstroke. Deathstroke later captures Blue Beetle, Beast Boy and Starfire (Raven was captured by Terra) but he fails to capture Nightwing who fakes his death. Deathstroke and Terra bring the other Titans to Brother Blood but the machine he had created cannot function without one more Titan. Deathstroke then betrays Terra to him but the Titans are rescued by Nightwing. While the other Titans fight Brother Blood, Nightwing and Robin battle Deathstroke before he is attacked by Terra who is angry for his betrayal. She then causes an avalanche which he is buried under leaving his fate unknown once again. Personality Deathstroke is portrayed as being cruel and wanting revenge on everyone who betrayed him and whom he fought. He is shown to be treacherous like when he betrayed Terra to Brother Blood. Quotes Trivia *This version of Deathstroke is a member of the League of Assassin whilst in the comics, he was not. *In the comic adaption of The Judas Contract, he took on the contract to capture the Titans as revenge for the death of his son, Grant Wilson whilst in the film he takes the contract to get revenge on Damian. *Deathstroke was Miguel Ferrer's final role before he died of throat cancer. *In Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, Deathstroke is similar to the following villains: **Shan Yu from Mulan: They are ruthless, cold-blooded killers and Complete Monsters, and are voiced by Miguel Ferrer. **Rattlesnake Jake from Rango: They are vicious hitmen who serve as the secondary antagonist, but prove to be more dangerous than their employers. He shares this similarity with Donald Pierce from Logan. **Jason Todd from Batman: Under the Red Hood; They were previously killed, but after being brought back to life, swore revenge on the ones who killed them. They also served as The Heavy. **Darth Maul from Star Wars franchise: They were defeated by the hero in the first appearance, but after being revived, they swore revenge on said hero (Deathstroke: Damian Wayne, Darth Maul: Obi-Wan Kenobi) and they also got stronger and crazier. Category:Assassin Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Elderly Category:Mercenaries Category:Rivals Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Ninjas Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Nemesis Category:Psychopath Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Strategic Category:Right-Hand Category:Serial Killers Category:Anarchist Category:Crime Lord Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Charismatic Category:Tyrants Category:Betrayed Category:Pure Evil Category:Immortals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Envious Category:Enforcer Category:The Heavy